The Pale Kids
The Pale Kids are a group of kids who stay indoors during recess, rain or no rain. They are called pale kids, because they supposedly are paler then the other kids, due to hardly catching any sunlight. They spend their recess in room 51, playing games and reading comicbooks. Members *'Frank': Frank is a tall blond boy who wears a pair of glasses. He appears to be the leader of the pale kids, similar to T.J. being the leader of his own gang of friends. His clothing seem to be similar to Gus's: a green shirt and a pair of pants wich is slightly darker then his shirt. Frank is also known as Tiny Cedgewick and appears to have been friends with Lawson, once. A couple of years ago, he himself was forced tot spend recess indoors, because of an injured legg. He never came back to the playground and Lawson believed that the pale kids got him, not knowing that Tiny Cedgewick became a pale kid himself. *'Rodney': Rodney is an African-American boy. He wears a blue pair of glasses. His hair seems to be out of style. He wears an orange t-shirt and a blue pair of jeans. *'Steve': Steve is a chubby boy with brown hear. He usually wears a labcoat. Like Frank and Rodney, Steve also wears glasses. *'Carl': Carl is the boy who's eyes are covered by his red hair. Carl has braces. He wears a blue shirt. History The Pale Kids first make their appearance in the episode 'Lord of the nerds'. When T.J. injures is collarbone, he has to spend his recess in room 51, until his shoulder has healed again. Here T.J. meets Frank and his friends. At first T.J. pretends they aren't there. However, when the pale kids appear to be fans of Señor Fusion, like T.J. himself, they become friends. T.J. shares his comicbook-collection with the pale kids and the pale kids learn T.J. al about the boardgame of Dungeon Masters. When T.J.'s shoulder is healed, the pale kids take T.J. to Comicopolis; the world's largest comicbook store, as a token of the friendship they developed. T.J. in return, asked the kids to play a game of kickball with him and the gang. At the kickballfield, they are laughed at by Lawson. At one point, Lawson and Frank call each other geak, after which Lawson decides that he will do to Frank, what Frank did to Tiny Cedgewick. The pale kids, knowing that Frank and Tiny Cedgewick are both the same individual, found this remark amusing. Lawson however was unpleasantly surprised, learning that Tiny Cedgewick would rather hang out with the pale kids instead of him. After their encounter with Lawson, the pale kids decided that they'd rather spend recess indoors, to avoid similar confrontations. The pale kids also had a small appearance in 'Spinelli's Masterpiece'. When miss Finster wanted to wash away Spinelli's chalkpiece, which she madeon the blacktop, T.J. asked the help of the pale kids. They used a satelite to view Spinelli's piece and later managed to contact one Colette Decoupage, an art-lover. The pae kids also returned in "nobody doesn't like T.J.' When T.J. found out that Gordy didn't like him, he got them both in detention during recess. During this detention, T.J. gave Gordy a tour the school through the ventilationshafts. This included a visit to classroom 51. Frank asked T.J. if he had any news from the outside and T.J. showed Gordy the stock of comic books the pale kids had. The pale kids where also testing a new game called 'daggers and dragons 3000', for the company which developed the game. Frank found the game very amusing. This was the last appearance of the pale kids. Characteristics ﻿Where most kids find an indoor recess torture, the pale kids﻿ actually like to spend their recess indoors. This is because their hobbies mostly involve indooractivities, like playing fantasy-games, reading comicbooks and playing with their constructobots. They also tend to find life on the playground to rough and even somewhat threatening, given Lawson's attitude towards them. The pale kids also appear to be quite intelligent and seem to value intelligence from other students, since they knew Gretchen Grundler and even admired her. The pale kids might come of as strange, or geeky, but they are actually very friendly, as they were eager to get to know T.J., when he first entered room 51. They also appear to be quite loyal as friends. When T.J. wanted to prevent miss Finster from washing away Spinelli's chalkpiece, the pale kids immediately came to T.J.'s aid. Category:Male Category:Students Category:Fourth Graders Category:Fifth Graders Category:Sixth Graders Category:1987 births